I’ll Stand By You
by vanessamatos
Summary: Mac Taylor resolve por em jogo seu amor por Stella Bonasera durante um jantar romântico.
1. Chapter 1

**_FIC:_**I'll Stand By You. **AUTOR****:** Nessa_Matos (Vanessa Matos)  
**SHIP:** Mac Taylor/Stella Bonasera  
**CENSURA:**NC-17  
**SPOILERS:**Quinta temporada  
**DISCLAIMER:** CSI NY e seus personagens pertencem à CBS e seus produtores.  
**NOTAS:-** Essa fic se passa em algum ponto entre a o episodio 5X24 "Grounds for Deception" e a sexta temporada sem a história acerca do tiroteio.

-Essa fic não tem Beta então me perdoe qualquer erro que possa conter.

_**CAPITULOS**__:_ **Três.**

_**Capa:**_ .

**SINOPSE: **_Mac Taylor resolve por em jogo seu amor por Stella Bonasera durante um jantar romântico._

**I'll Stand By You**

**Capitulo 1**

Era uma noite como outra qualquer. Estava no Bar onde costumo ir para tocar enquanto minha melhor amiga encontrava-se sentada bebendo vodca com limão. Suas mãos tocavam em alguns cachos enquanto seus olhos verdes se concentravam no palco onde estava. Ultimamente havia se tornando um hábito nosso, após um caso estressante víamos aqui onde ela me via tocar e depois bebíamos até quase o dia amanhecer conversando amenidade e relembrando o passado.

Às vezes toda a turma estava presente, mas a maioria das vezes eram só nos dois. Sua companhia era mais do que agradável. Ao seu lado me sentia feliz. E um sentimento há tanto tempo adormecido em meio peito estava renascendo ao seu lado.

Havia amado muito uma mulher, e a vida lhe tirou dos meus braços. E de uma convivência de anos. Da cumplicidade de uma longa e importante amizade estava crescendo um sentimento tão forte e dilacerador. Demorei a entender o por quer de me sentir tão bem ao seu lado. Estava apaixonado. Apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga. E isso me dava medo. O medo de perdê-la. Era melhor tê-la sem nunca tocá-la do que perder sua companhia?

Mas, algo de diferente estava acontecendo nessa noite. Era comum um marmanjo tentar se aproximar, puxar papo, contudo sempre gentilmente ela os dispensava. O que me alegrava. Não que me sentisse feliz pela mesma nunca mais ter aberto seu coração desde o incidente com o escultor, mas me sentia bem ao saber que havia esperança pra mim. De um dia, quando conseguisse vencer meus medos me permitir ser esse cara. O homem que tiraria as teias em seu coração, e lhe trouxesse a alegria de um romance de voltar a sua vida. O dia em que ela me permitisse habitar em seu peito, em seu coração.

Nessa noite um cara, aparentemente da nossa mesma faixa etária. Aproximou-se. Ela estava linda. Não eram só seus olhos verdes brilhantes, nem a maquiagem suave revelando sua beleza natural. Trajava um vestido preto que realçava suas curvas. As pernas cruzadas deixando um pouco da sua pele delicada a mostra. Seus dedos nervosos que batiam no balcão em sintonia com a melodia da canção que ecoava no local.

Não conseguia ouvir de onde estava o quer conversaram. Mas, ela o permitiu sentar. E direcionou seu corpo em direção a ele. Engataram a conversar. E o jeito com que ela sorria, e as mãos dele tocavam de leve seu ombro fez um calor percorrer meu corpo. Um sentimento estranho tomou conta de mim e dos meus atos.

Fiz sinal para a banda que iria dar um tempo. E fui na direção deles, com minhas mãos coçando de ciúmes.

Aproximei-me. E ela sorriu. Aquele sorriso que me fazia flutuar.

Stella: Mac!

Mac: Ei! Interrompo?

Stella: Claro que não. Me deixa lhe apresentar. Esse é o Taylor Black. Estudamos juntos na academia.

Hum. Colega antigo. Acho que me preocupei atoa. Afinal só havia espaço para um Taylor na vida dela. E esse era eu.

Stella: Taylor. Esse é o Mac Taylor. Meu chefe e amigo.

Taylor: Ei! Conheço sua reputação. A Stella é sortuda por trabalhar contigo.

Mac: A sorte é minha por tê-la na minha equipe.

A noite ia caminhando, e a conversa se prolongando. Relembraram os velhos tempos. E me surpreendi quando soube que haviam namorando uma época. Vibrei quando a noite se encerrou e o Taylor que a deixou em casa ter sido eu.

NM

Os dias foram se passando e os casos se acumulando. Encontrava-me sentando em minha cadeira, enquanto lia um relatório que estava há dias em cima da minha mesa. Meus olhos ardiam. O dia havia sido muito cansativo. E o pior era o fato de temos trabalhados em casos separados. Sentia falta daqueles olhos verdes me incentivando, daquele sorriso fazendo meu dia menos desagradável, tornando meu trabalho especial.

Escuto um toque na minha porta, e seu cheiro característico me alerta antes menos da sua delicada voz preencher o ambiente fazendo-me direcionar minhas atenções e meus olhos a ela.

Stella: Mac?!

Os verdes dos seus olhos estavam ressaltados em uma maquiagem fraca. Um vestido vermelho tornava suas curvas mais nítidas. Fazendo minha masculinidade ficar alerta. E meu coração palpitar mais forte em meu peito. Era uma visão deslumbrante. De uma linda e fatal mulher.

Mac: Ei! Entrar!

Stella: Vim ver se ainda vai precisar de mim.

Mac: Não. Hum. Estar belíssima! Alguma festa?

Stella: Não. Um jantar. Sabe aquele amigo que encontramos naquela outra noite?

Como poderia me esquecer? O idiota havia babado nela a noite inteira. Meu sentido de investigador ficou em alerta.

Mac: Taylor alguma coisa.

Stella: Taylor Black. Ele me convidou para jantar. Relembrar os velhos tempos.

Hum. Sei. Relembrar a época em que as mãos dele percorriam seu corpo, e lhe fazia suspirar seu nome! Maldito ex colega de academia!

Mac: Hum. Bom jantar!

Ela sorriu.

Stella: Boa noite Mac! Até amanhã.

Mac: Boa noite Stella. Até.

Meus olhos acompanharam seu formoso corpo se direcionar novamente a porta e abri-la, mas antes que pudesse deixar a minha sala...

Stella: Mac?

Mac: Sim...

Stella: Não quer vim conosco?

Minha vontade era pegar meu casaco e me plantar ao lado dela o restante da noite sem deixar que um marmanjo qualquer repleto de testosterona se aproveitar da sua companhia e de seu corpo. Mas, não tinha esse direito. De empatar sua vida, sua felicidade.

Mac: Tenho uns relatórios para terminar.

Stella: Sei. Até mais.

Mac: Até.

E seu cheiro adocicado ainda ficou um tempo ali naquele espaço. Perdi totalmente o interesse pelo meu relatório, viro minha cadeira e meus olhos contemplam a paisagem vista da minha sala. A cidade de NY iluminada. Sentia raiva de mim. Por ser tão fraco e não conseguir por na mesa meus reais sentimentos por ela. Minha mente vagava tentando tirar da minha mente a visão dela nos braços de outro.

NM

Os dias foram se passando e quase nunca caímos no mesmo caso. Os mesmos eram muito complicados, e tínhamos que igualar o time. Com a Lindsay ainda em licença estávamos desfalcados. E sua ausência me dilacerava, ainda mais vendo-a de relance a noite me dando boa noite e indo sair com o tal colega. A idéia deles estarem colorido a amizade, me deixava irritado, morrendo de ciúmes.

Tinha que tomar uma altitude. A Stella havia sofrido em seus relacionamentos. Estava vulnerável. Não podia deixar qualquer marmanjo machucá-la novamente. A quem queria enganar? A amava e precisava descobrir o que sentia por mim. Se ainda havia uma pontinha de esperança para nos, não podia deixá-la se perder.

As palavras dela naquele dia da leitura na xícara ainda ecoava em minha mente."Há uma mulher em sua vida. E o nome dela começa com S"

"S", Stella. Havia algo ali. E precisava desesperadamente descobrir.

Finalmente um caso juntos. Um casal de jovens assassinado em um quarto de Motel em NY. Coletávamos evidencias na cena do crime. E minha garganta coçava. Tinha que pelo menos tentar.

Mac: Sumiu.

Stella: Como?

Mac: Não te vi nas últimas semanas lá no Bar. Sentimos sua falta.

Stella: Sentimos?

Mac: Estar bem. Senti sua falta!

Ela sorriu. O calor era infernal no local. Passou o cotovelo na testa limpando o suor. Meus atentos olhos acompanhando cada gesto.

Stella: Sua fã estar em divida contigo.

Mac: Muitos jantares ultimamente?

Stella: Mais ou menos.

Mac: Hum. Namorado novo!

Stella: Não tenho nenhum namorado. Apenas um velho e bom amigo.

Mac: Fui trocado pelo outro Taylor. É fui trocado!

Falei na brincadeira, mas acho que não conseguir disfarçar meu descontentamento.

Stella: Oh! Nunca te trocaria. Sabe disso, né?

Mac: Hum. Então para se redimir com o velho Taylor aqui. Aceita jantar comigo quando terminamos esse caso?

Stella: Claro. Só dizer o restaurante ou vamos desfrutar daquele maravilhoso hot-dog da esquina?

Mac: Hum. Tentador o hot-dog da esquina, mas vou preparar algo pra nos dois.

Stella: Vai cozinhar pra mim?

Mac: Bem. Preciso recuperar minha velha e preciosa amiga. Tenho que impressionar!

Ela ria majestosamente. Ficando mais linda que o normal.

Stella: Combinado então. Assim que resolvemos esse caso.

Mac: De volta ao trabalho então!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Nunca quis tanto resolver um caso como dessa vez. Mas, as pistas nos levavam a um beco sem saída. Foram necessários dois dias, e muito trabalho de campo para desvendamos o crime e prender os responsáveis.

Estava sentado em minha sala revisando e dando meu parecer no caso do Danny e do Sheldon quando aquele cheiro tão característico pra mim, e o responsável pelos meus delírios e insônias adentra o local fazendo meu peito arder.

Stella: Atrapalho?

Mac: Você? Nunca!

Stella: Finalmente! Caso resolvido. Ufa! Achei que nunca íamos encontrar os responsáveis!

Mac: Nem me diga. No final das contas tivemos muita sorte.

Stella: Graças ao informante do Flack.

Mac: É. Essa foi por pouco.

Stella: Bem. Passei para saber se aquele jantar ainda estar de pé!

Mac: Claro. Lá em casa, hoje as 9 PM?

Stella: As 9 PM, estar ótimo.

Mac: Ótimo.

E da mesma forma graciosa que entrou saiu, me deixando com minhas papeladas e com minha mente flutuando.

NM

Fiz uma coisa que há anos não fazia. Sair cedo do trabalho. É. As 7 PM estava indo em direção ao Supermercado que havia nas proximidade do meu apartamento comprar os ingredientes. Minha geladeira estava vazia. A sorte era que nos últimos meses contratei uma diarista e meu apartamento não estava uma bagunça. Menos uma coisa para me preocupar essa noite.

NM

Não cozinhava há anos. Desde o tempo em quer tinha minha saudosa esposa ao meu lado. Nunca havia surgido uma oportunidade que valesse a pena. E essa era a oportunidade. Iria abrir meu coração. Declarar meus sentimentos. E o resultado dessa noite era uma incógnita. E estaria mentindo se não confessasse que tremia. Minha ansiedade era enorme.

Mas, resolvi concentrar tudo na tarefa de preparar um delicioso e inesquecível jantar.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou desde que estava ali na cozinha escutando um Jazz enquanto colocava em prática meus dotes culinários. Sorte de antes dessa maratona ter tomando um bom banho, e me vestido adequadamente para a ocasião, pois escuto batidas na minha porta, e meu olhar se direcionar ao enorme relógio que havia na minha cozinha, 9PM! Pontualidade britânica.

Trajando um avental branco me direciono a porta e ao abrir quase tive um infarto. Ela trajava um vestido verde na mesma tonalidade dos seus olhos, um pouco acima do joelho o qual deixava suas belíssimas pernas a mostra, seus cabelos com os lindos cachos caídos ao ombro, uma maquiagem fraca ressaltando sua beleza natural, e um sapato alto da mesma tonalidade do vestido deixava-a fatal. Era uma visão do paraíso. Meu paraíso. Tive que concentrar todas as minhas forças nas minhas pernas, e meus músculos faciais se movimentaram sem nem ao menos perceber. Estava sorrindo feito um adolescente apaixonado.

Stella: Ei! Cheguei cedo demais?

Mac: Não. O cozinheiro que se atrasou. Pode entrar.

Saio da frente dando-lhe espaço para adentrar o local.

Stella: Nossa! Seu apartamento é muito bonito.

Só então me dou conta que a mesma não conhecia o meu novo apartamento. Tinha resolvido me livrar do meu antigo onde havia vivido momentos em especiais com minha esposa. Estava na hora de mudanças. De seguir em frente e tentar ser feliz novamente. Tenho certeza onde quer que ela esteja estaria torcendo por mim.

Mac: Mas, se formos falar de beleza não posso deixar te dizer que estar linda! Não que não seja, mas essa noite estar graciosa.

Ela ficou um pouco ruborizada.

Stella: Também não estar nada mau.

Fiz uma cara de ofendido, e ela rir.

Stella: Estar muito gracioso também.

Bem. Estava usando uma nova camisa preta de seda, com outra branca por dentro, uma calça também social preta. Meu cabelo ainda encontrava se um pouco molhado. O jeito que seus olhos me mediram refletiu na minha masculinidade tiver que mudar de assunto rapidamente.

Mac: O apartamento ficou minha cara. Demorou um pouco para encontrar as coisas do jeito que gosto, mas acho que agora finalmente posso respirar sossegado

Stella: Podia ter me pedido ajuda. Sabe que gosto desse lance de decoração.

Mac: Não quis lhe incomodar.

Stella: Incomodar? Você nunca me incomoda.

Eu nunca lhe incomodo? Céus. Se não fosse o forno me avisando da comida. Ia ficar ali babado pela deusa em minha frente. Tinha que me concentrar se queria ainda seguir com meu plano. Não podia estragar as coisas. Ela merecia o melhor. E seria isso que teria essa noite.

Mac: Tenho que olhar nosso jantar. Fica a vontade.

Retornei a cozinha. Ela ainda ficou um tempo lá na sala. E estava aliviado por poder terminar o jantar em paz, quando escuto sua voz, tirando toda a minha concentração. Estava ficando difícil controlar meus hormônios com essa mulher deslumbrante e sexy.

Stella: Precisa de ajudar?

Mac: É minha convidada. Nada de ajuda.

Stella: Deixa de ser chato. Não me custa nada.

E quando menos dei por mim. Ela estava abrindo os armários.

Stella: Os pratos e talheres ficam aqui?

Nossa! Só então pude reparar na parte de atrás do vestido. As alças cruzam-se em um X deixando maior parte da sua pele exposta. Minha vontade era sentir a textura, o gosto, tocá-la. Respirei fundo.

Mac: No outro armário.

E não demorou em encontrar os benditos pratos. Ia começa a colocar na mesa da cozinha.

Mac: Já teve a oportunidade de apreciar a vista?

Stella: Um pouco quando cheguei.

Mac: Vamos jantar lá na sala para podemos apreciar a cidade de NY.

Stella: Ótima idéia.

Ela sai retornando a sala. Resolvi abrir o vinho. O calor em meu corpo era enorme. E tinha que controlar meus impulsos de não voar em seus braços e selar seus apetitosos lábios. Isso ia acalmar os ânimos. Pelo menos contava com isso.

Abro a garrafa de um vinho tinto italiano suave, pego umas taças e me direciono a sala.

Chegando avisto-a parada de frente a enorme janela de vidro que dava para a Baía, as luzes da cidade estavam acessas iluminando. A cidade de NY nunca parava. Aproximo-me lentamente, minha voz sai como um sussurro.

Mac: Lindo né?

Stella: Daqui de cima a cidade nem parece à mesma.

Mac: É. Vinho?

Stella: Claro.

Entregou-a taça, e a mesma bebe quase todo o conteúdo. Tendo que enchê-la novamente.

Stella: Hum. Delicioso.

Mac: Espero que ache o mesmo do jantar.

Stella: Pelo cheiro! E se me lembro bem das vezes que jantei na sua casa. Deve estar delicioso.

Mac: Bondade sua. Deixa ir ver se já estar no ponto. Espera-me?

Stella: Sempre. Por enquanto vou ficar aqui admirando NY.

A comida estava pronta. Faltava um toque especial. Pego umas velas vou até a sala e coloca-as no candelabro, acendendo-as. Diminuo a intensidade das luzes, e as estrelas ficaram mais visíveis. A mesa ficava bem próxima a enorme janela de vidro. Seria como jantar sobre a cidade de NY. Ela estava encantada com a visão, apenas me olhou de relance, com aquele maravilhoso sorriso na face, e voltei à cozinha para buscar o jantar. Não demorei muito na tarefa, e logo estava tudo pronto.

Stella ainda continuava olhando a cidade através do vidro. Aproximo-me lentamente. Com minha taça de vinho em uma das mãos, e uma segunda garrafa na outra, fico bem próximo. Com nossos corpos quase colados.

Ela instintivamente levanta sua taça. O liquido escorria da garrafa lentamente.

Mac: O jantar estar na mesa.

Stella: Nossa. Agora sei por que não gosta muito de sair de casa, fora o trabalho. Fica aqui admirando a cidade. Tem uma visão privilegiada da Baia e da até mesmo para avistar o Central Park.

Mac: Valeu cada centavo gasto. E quando quiser admirar a cidade daqui é minha convidada.

Ela vira-se. E seus olhos verdes brilhavam. Sorridente. Sua mão desocupada toca minha face gentilmente fazendo meu corpo estremecer ao seu toque.

Stella: Obrigada!

Passei a garrafa para a outra mão estendendo minha mão vazia.

Mac: Vamos? Antes que a comida esfrie.

Não demos mais que três passos e estávamos à mesa. A mesma não era muito grande, então estávamos bem próximos. Ela olhava tudo com uma expressão de satisfação.

Mac: Espero que ainda goste de risoto.

Stella: Risoto de legumes?

Mac: Exatamente.

Stella: Sabe muito bem que adoro risoto de legumes!

Mac: Por que acha que fiz!

Stella: Exibido!

Mac: Quero realmente recuperar meu posto.

Stella: Posto?

Meus lábios eram só sorrisos. Degustávamos o risoto juntamente com uma salada, bebericando um bom vinho italiano.

Mac: De melhor amigo.

Stella: Bobo! Sabe que esse posto sempre foi e sempre será seu.

Mac: Hum. É que ultimamente só tem tempo para um certo Taylor.

Ela soltou uma enorme gargalhada, quase se engasgando com a salada.

Stella: Ciúmes?

Mac: Claro que não. Não tenho ciúmes do seu namoradinho.

Stella: Não é meu namoradinho. É um amigo.

Mac: Será?

Stella: Por que essa desconfiança?

Ela levantou a sobrancelha de uma forma graciosa.

Mac: Não sei. Vai ver que foi o jeito quer ele babou naquela noite lá no Bar.

Stella: Até parece. Não sou o tipo do Taylor.

Agora fiquei confuso. O cara não tira os olhos da mulher à noite inteira. Sai para jantar com ela várias vezes. E não é o tipo dele? Essa era nova pra mim.

Mac: Então deve ser cego. Não enxergar o mulherão quer você é. Com todo respeito.

Stella: O fato de ser mulherão é que impede as coisas de fluírem.

Ela me olhou de uma maneira engraçada. Só assim me dei conta do que tentava me falar.

Mac: Ele é gay?!

Stella: Bem. É complicado.

Mac: Complicado? Ou você é ou não é.

Stella: Ele não era. Bem, até a época em que namoramos lá na academia. Até casou com uma advogada, e tal. Só que começou a nutrir um sentimento meio inadequado com o parceiro, e descobriu sua real convicção. Ou seja, que gosta de homens e não de mulheres.

Mac: Nossa! Que coisa.

Stella: Estar com medo de contar ao colega seus reais sentimentos. E precisava de uns conselhos, conversar com algum amigo, alguém que o entendesse. Por isso estávamos saindo para jantar.

Ela não estava envolvida com o tal do Taylor. O cara é gay. Tive que conter meu sorriso. Mas, o papo me abriu um caminho para por em prática meu plano. O real motivo desse jantar, dessa produção. Declarar meu amor por ela.

Mac: Então era conselheira amorosa.

Stella: Mais ou menos.

Mac: E qual conselho lhe deu?

Ela me olhou confusa, e riu um pouco.

Stella: Melhor mudamos de papo.

Mac: Por quer?

Stella: Não quero estragar nosso jantar com isso.

Mac: Há qual é. Fiquei curioso agora. Mandou o cara se declarar para o parceiro?

Ela bufou.

Stella: Vai mesmo me fazer falar sobre isso.

Continuei olhando-a com uma fisionomia séria.

Stella: Esta bem. Disse que é complicado.

Mac: Por quer? Devido à opção sexual?

Stella: Também. Ainda mais porque o parceiro tem uma namorada. Ele perderia muito. Estragaria a amizade, sem saber se seu sentimento poderia ser correspondido.

Mac: Mas, se ele nunca revelar não tem como saber se o sentimento é recíproco,

Stella: É complicado Mac!

Mac: É. Mas, só há uma forma disso se descomplicar, e essa seria ele revelar ao parceiro o que sente.

Ela bebe todo o conteúdo da taça. Ia colocando mais quando ela puxou a taça pra si.

Stella: Esta bom de vinho por hoje.

Mac: Já? Mas, ainda estar degustando o jantar.

Stella: Sou fraca pra isso.

Mac: A Stella que conheço agüentava muito mais quer isso.

Stella: Estou ficando velha Mac.

Senti seus olhos ficarem um pouco triste.

Mac: Todos nós.

Ela me permitiu colocar mais um pouco de vinho.

Stella: Mais, para os homens quando mais velhos mais charmosos, já nos mulheres.

Instintivamente coloco minha mão sobre a sua.

Mac: Continua tão bonita quando o dia em que lhe conheci.

Ela agora ria.

Stella: Bondade da sua parte.

Mac: Sério! Lembro-me da primeira vez que te vi. Nossa! Fiquei sem ar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Chegou num ponto onde o medo era grande. Meu próximo passo podia colocar tudo o que havíamos construído em jogo. Mas, antes que pudesse calcular mais precisamente meu próximo passo.

Stella: A comida estava divina.

Mac: Hum. Vai querer a sobremesa agora ou terminar essa garrafa de vinho comigo?

Stella: Sobremesa?

Mac: Um jantar completo. Adivinha o que comprei para nos?

Stella: Cheesecake?

Sorri. E seus lábios também esboçam um sorriso.

Mac: Mais vinho ou Cheesecake?

Stella: Vamos terminar o vinho.

Mac: Ótimo.

Levo rapidamente a louça para a cozinha deixando-as caídas na pia. E voltei à sala, com o restante do vinho. Ela estava novamente em pé de frente a enorme janela. Me direcionei novamente ao local. Lentamente de forma que não lhe chama-se atenção. Peguei sua mão delicadamente, colocando mais vinho na taça. E sussurro...

Mac: Sabe. Em relação aquele seu amigo. Sei como ele se sente.

Ela virou, encarando meus olhos. Os seus mais verdes que o normal com um brilho intenso.

Stella: Sabe?

Mac: Sei. Às vezes optamos pelas escolhas mais fáceis.

Stella: Como assim?

Mac: Simplesmente deixar as coisas fluírem. Estar ao lado do seu "amigo", da pessoa que ama, e se contentar em estar próximo.

Stella: Mas, se as coisas piorarem. Se a paixão chegar a um ponto em quer só de ver a pessoa amada sente seu peito querer sair do seu corpo?

Mac: Pode arriscar tudo. Por em cheque seus sentimentos.

Stella: E se não for correspondido?

Mac: Só há uma forma de saber...

Era minha hora. Respirei fundo. Seus olhos me suplicavam. Havia algo neles. Era minha chance. Segurei sua mão pegando a taça, e colocando na móvel mais próximo juntamente com a minha. Sem largar sua mão. Aproximo mais nossos corpos. E tiro uns cachos caídos sobre sua face. Passo minha mão lentamente em sua face. Sem desgrudas nossos olhos. Demonstrando num simples e forte gesto meus sentimentos, meu amor.

Stella: Há quanto tempo?

Mac: Acho que sempre, só era burro suficiente e não conseguir ver o fato.

Stella: Mais você se casou...

Mac: Eu sei. Quis fugir daqueles sentimentos desconhecidos. E não vou negar. Amei minha esposa. E muito. Sofri com sua perda.

Stella: Eu sei.

Mac: Mas, tenho outra oportunidade de dar uma nova chance a essa sentimento.

Aproximei mais nossos corpos. Tocando sua face com uma mão enquanto que com a outra alisava a região exposta da suas costas.

Mac: Estou apaixonado por você.

Nossos olhos ainda estavam concentrados um no outro.

Mac: Senti que estava lhe deixando escapar novamente. Precisava lhe dizer isso que estar engasgado em minha garganta, e queimando em meu peito.

Stella: Mac! Não se brinca com esse tipo de coisa.

Mac: Jamais brincaria com algo desse tipo. É a pessoa que mais me conhece no mundo. Fale-me você. Acha que brincaria com algo assim?

Stella: É surreal demais pra acreditar. Eu...

Coloco uma mão em seus lábios.

Mac: Psiu! Acho que já falamos demais durante todo esse tempo.

Aproximo meus lábios dos seus. E toco-os. Inicialmente apenas um mero roçar, permitindo-a tomar sua decisão. Sinto seus lábios abrindo-se me permitindo explorar sua boca, e senti seu gosto a tanto tempo desejado.

Um beijo inicialmente tão lento, e profundo, aumentando gradativamente. Logo estávamos beijando-se ardentemente. Sentia seu peito batendo rapidamente em contra partida a minha própria pulsação veloz, e quente.

Nossos corpos agora tão próximos. Minhas mãos deslizando pela suas costas, concentrando na região descoberta pelo X do vestido, enquanto as suas nervosas se concentravam em minha nuca, puxando alguns fios de cabelo da região. Aprofundando nossos beijos.

Mas, éramos meros humanos, e necessitamos respirar. O beijo é cessado. E nossas testas estavam recostadas, enquanto tentávamos inspirar o ar fortemente para dentro dos nossos pulmões. Minha mão encostada na enorme janela, afastando nossos corpos.

Não demorou a conseguir igualar nossas respirações. Nossos olhos se perdiam um no outro. O verde dos seus me pulsavam para um mundo de paz e luxuria. Afasto uma das mãos da janela, tocando gentilmente sua face, sentindo-a estremecer com o toque.

Antes que pudesse beijá-la novamente, sinto seus lábios urgentes nos meus. Nossos beijos agora eram desenfreados. Quentes! Nossas línguas traçavam uma batalha frenética. Nossas mãos procuravam reconhecer nossos corpos. Encostei-a na janela pressionando nossos corpos fazendo-a sentir o quanto estava excitado. O quanto a desejava. Sinto-a gemer em meus lábios, e seu corpo estremecer com meu toque.

Stella: Mac...

Uma das minhas mãos que estavam percorrendo suas costas começa a deslizar, chegando as suas pernas. Ela entrelaça uma delas, em torno da minha cintura. Permitindo-me acariciar a extensão da mesma por baixo do tecido do vestido. Enquanto flexionava mais minha "excitação" contra o meio das suas coxas, fazendo-a gemer mais contra meus lábios.

Ficamos alguns minutos nessas caricias. Sentindo suas mãos puxar a minha camisa, permitindo-a deslizar suas mãos por dentro da mesma, e toca minha pele, que queimava, pela primeira vez. Sinto uma onda elétrica invadir meu corpo levando o resto de sanidade que ainda tinha para bem longe, e acendendo a chama mais ainda dentro de mim.

Num movimento rápido, giro-a fazendo-a ficar de costas pra mim, enquanto começo a beijar lamber e mordiscar seu pescoço, fazendo-a suspirar e gemer loucamente. Minhas mãos subiam e desciam seu corpo, suspendendo um pouco o vestido, e pela primeira vez tocando sua barriga e passando de leve sobre sua intimidade, que pulsava por mim.

Stella: Mac...

Mac: Te quero Stella... Te quero muitoooo...

Viro-a novamente pra mim. Seus olhos eram puro desejo.

Stella: Eu sei. Também te quero... Há muito tempoooo...

Era minha senha. O sinal que precisava para mandar a razão para escanteio, e deixar todo meu desejo e amor fluir.

Beijo-a com força, levando nossos corpos até meu sofá. Se bem que levamos alguns tombos até alcançar o móvel.

Deitando-a lentamente e caindo sobre ela depois, de forma que não a machucasse. Nossos lábios se tocavam furiosamente como se necessitássemos disso para viver. Sinto suas mãos urgentes na barra da minha camisa e trato de livra-me dela jogando em um canto qualquer.

Cada toque me levava a um mar de sensações imensuráveis.

Sento-me trazendo-a para meu colo sentido-a contra minha excitação levando-me a loucura. Deslizo minhas mãos para o zíper do seu vestido levando-o ao chão. Direciono meus lábios aos seus ombros os mordiscado lentamente, ouvindo seus murmúrios e suas unhas me provocando uma leve dor.

Estávamos extasiados. Delirando de prazer. Necessitando um do outro urgentemente. Por isso sua mão tratou de abrir o zíper da minha calça, e me ajudou a me livrar da mesma. Nossas roupas íntimas em poucos minutos estavam caídas ao chão.

O sofá estava pequeno para nós. Com suas pernas encaixadas em minha cintura, com nossas intimidades tão próximas, que podia sentir o calor emanado por sua região. Deito nossos corpos no tapete que enfeitava minha sala.

Aprofundo nossos beijos, enquanto direciono minha mão na sua intimidade, sentido-a quente e úmida pra mim.

Stella: Mac...

Mac: Sim querida...

Stella: Preciso de você...

Mac: Precisa?

Stella: Quero você em mim...

Direciono seu órgão pulsante, viril e ereto encaixando nossos corpos e um gemido alto é ecoado em meu apartamento.

Stella: Oohhh Mac!!!

Começamos a nos movimentar lentamente aumentando gradativamente enquanto o suor começava a tomar conta dos nossos corpos e nossos gemidos preenchiam cada espaço do ambiente.

Nossos lábios se tocavam intensamente, nossas mãos procuravam conhecer cada centímetro das nossas peles. E não demora e uma poderosa onda percorre nossos corpos levando nossos músculos a se contraírem intensamente nos levando a um mar de luxuria e prazer.

Ficamos ainda um tempo tentando controlar nossa respiração ofegante, e nossa circulação intensa.

Deslizo meu corpo para o lado, trazendo seu corpo pra cima do meu fazendo-a repousa a cabeça em meu peito beijando delicadamente sua testa, enquanto minhas mãos percorriam suas costas nuas.

Mac: Nossa! Foi incrível!

Stella: Valeu a pena à longa espera.

Mac: Nunca me disse que era uma deusa do sexo.

Ela levanta a cabeça e seus olhos verdes que brilhavam intensamente me encaram, e suas mãos batem levemente em meu peito.

Stella: Engraçadinho. Sabe... Alguém me deve um Cheesecake...

Mac: Hum. Vou lá buscar nossa sobremesa, e quem sabe depois podemos testar minha teoria.

Stella: Que teoria?

Mac: Da deusa do sexo!

Ela bate novamente em meu peito, e pego umas almofadas acomodando-a no tapete, seguindo em direção a cozinha do jeito que vim ao mundo.

Stella: Uau! Que bumbum!

Viro-me e sua fisionomia debochada fez meu peito inflar. Senti-me no paraíso, mas antes que pudesse chegar à cozinha escuto meu celular a tocar, seguido do da Stella. Pegamos nossos respectivos celulares. Suspiramos, e nossos olhos se encontram.

Mac: Trabalho.

Stella: É. Mas, sempre teremos tempo para o Cheesecake.

Mac: E posso tentar comprovar minha teoria em outras ocasiões.

Stella: Será duplamente prazeroso.

Nossos risos ecoam no local.

Infelizmente o mundo não parava enquanto contemplávamos nossa felicidade. Mas, agora teríamos todo o tempo do mundo para nos amamos. Agora que nossos sentimentos foram posto em xeque e finalmente nos permitimos amar.

**FIM**


End file.
